<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Is This Feeling? by locktobre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727104">What Is This Feeling?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/locktobre/pseuds/locktobre'>locktobre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Barbie - All Media Types, Barbie in Rock'n Royals (2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-29 06:40:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/locktobre/pseuds/locktobre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two twelve-year-old girls meet by a lake.</p>
<p>(This was originally posted to my tumblr in September of 2015.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Olivia/Sloane (Barbie in Rock'n Royals)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Is This Feeling?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hello!” said a bright, cheerful voice, and Sloane turned. A blonde girl waved from across the parking lot, hurrying towards her.</p>
<p>“Hi.” Sloane waved back as the girl reached her.</p>
<p>“Nobody is ever here as early as I am. Except for Nicholas.” She glanced over her shoulder, and Sloane saw a blonde boy laying on the edge of the fountain in the middle of the parking lot. He had his earbuds in and his eyes closed.</p>
<p>“Your brother?”</p>
<p>“Yes, and he’s a royal pain.” She rolled her eyes. “I’m Olivia.” She held out her hand.</p>
<p>“Sloane,” she said, and shook Olivia’s hand. She’d never shaken anyone’s hand before. It felt strange.</p>
<p>“Is this your first time at camp?” Olivia guessed.</p>
<p>“How did you know?”</p>
<p>“You look nervous,” Olivia laughed. “Don’t worry, camp is great! I’ve come every year since I was five, and I’ve always had fun. You’ll love it.”</p>
<p>Sloane managed a weak smile. She’d never been more nervous in her life. So many people had worked together to get her here–what if she wasn’t good enough? What if didn’t deserve it?</p>
<p>“I like your dress,” Olivia said after a moment. “Where did you get it?”</p>
<p>Sloane’s throat tightened, and she stared hard at the ground. “Miss Willows made it for me.” It was a simple red sundress, and she’d tied a red ribbon around her ponytail to match. Olivia was dressed similarly, but her red dress was sparkly and had a poofy skirt. She was also wearing a tiara, which Sloane thought was strange, but she supposed that some of these camp kids had to be divas. Especially one that had been going since she was five.</p>
<p>“Who’s Miss Willows?” Olivia said curiously. “Your seamstress?”</p>
<p>“What? No, she’s my teacher. Well, she was, back in fifth grade, but now she’s just my friend. She’s the one that submitted my scholarship application.” Sloane looked up, checking her reaction; she had not wanted to admit to anyone so soon that she could not actually afford to come here.</p>
<p>“Scholarship?” Olivia’s expression shifted to something between curiosity and horror.</p>
<p>Sloane’s heart sunk, and her shoulders slumped. “Yeah, my parents–”</p>
<p>“So… You go to Camp Pop?”</p>
<p>“Is there another camp?” Sloane asked, surprised.</p>
<p>Olivia nodded slowly. “Camp Royalty.”</p>
<p>“<em>Oh</em>.” Sloane swallowed. “So you’re–?”</p>
<p>“Princess Olivia of Bellmere,” she said with a curtsy.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Sloane said quickly, curtsying back. Olivia continued to stare at her with a strange expression.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to be sorry, I just assumed… I don’t know why, you’re not even wearing a tiara.” She laughed to herself.</p>
<p>“I’ll take it as a compliment, if you think I’m pretty enough to be a princess,” Sloane laughed. “Does this mean we can’t be friends after all?”</p>
<p>“Friends?” Olivia bit her lip. “I don’t know–”</p>
<p>“Olivia? Who <em>are</em> you talking to?” said a voice, and two other girls walked up, arm in arm. They were both wearing tiaras.</p>
<p>“Who is this?” the girl in green demanded again when Olivia didn’t speak. “She’s not a royal, don’t you know that? I mean, look at her dress.”</p>
<p>The girl in green stared hard at Olivia, as though she expected her to say something.</p>
<p>“She’s nobody,” Olivia said coldly, after hesitating for a fraction of a second. “I just wanted to tell her–that dress looks like something a clown would wear.”</p>
<p>Sloane stared at her, trying to understand. Olivia’s eyes were wide, and she seemed to be pleading with her, like <em>Please, I’m sorry, but that’s what my friends want to hear from me</em>. But Sloane didn’t care; if that was how Olivia was going to act around her “friends,” then Sloane wanted nothing to do with her. Her hands curled into fists.</p>
<p>“And I was going to tell you that you look like a <em>bitch</em>,” Sloane snarled. All three princesses gasped; Olivia covered her mouth with her hand.</p>
<p>“How <em>dare</em> you?” said the princess in purple, finally speaking. “Who do you think you are, speaking to royalty that way? You’re <em>nobody</em>.”</p>
<p>“I’d rather be a nobody than a spoiled brat like you,” Sloane spat, and she turned on her heel and stalked away. She nearly ran to the end of the dock and then sat on the edge, her feet dangling over the water. Tears stung in her eyes and she angrily wiped them away. She stared across the lake.</p>
<p>After perhaps ten minutes, she heard fast, light footsteps and heaved herself to her feet, ready to fight the princesses if she had to–but it was just Olivia, alone. She had her hands up in front of her, as in surrender.</p>
<p>“I only have a minute before they notice I’m over here–please, Sloane, I’m sorry,” she whispered quickly. “You don’t understand–”</p>
<p>“I understand,” Sloane said acidly. “I understand you’re shallow and a coward, and I <em>hate</em> you!”</p>
<p>“Sloane–” Olivia whispered.</p>
<p>“Camp Pop is the only good thing that’s happened to me since my parents died, and you’re <em>ruining</em> it! I <em>hate</em> you!”</p>
<p>Olivia’s mouth had fallen open when she mentioned her parents; her expression didn’t change as Sloane shoved her away.</p>
<p>“<em>Don’t</em> touch me!” Olivia said, a second too late, as though she had come out of a daze.</p>
<p>Immediately, Nicholas and the two princesses, as well as another boy with brown hair, ran down the dock.</p>
<p>“Is something going on here?” Nicholas asked calmly.</p>
<p>“No,” Olivia said after a moment, straightening her dress. “Delia, Charlotte, let’s go.” She walked away, and the two princesses linked arms with her.</p>
<p>Nicholas gave Sloane a searching look and then nodded to himself, following his sister back to the parking lot, which was beginning to fill up.</p>
<p>The other boy stood there for a moment and then said awkwardly, “I’m sorry about Charlotte,” before hurrying away to join them.</p>
<p>Sloane watched them veer off to the right, where there were boys in suits and girls in shiny dresses. She began to walk slowly up the dock, heading to the left, where she saw colored hair and leather jackets.</p>
<p>She belonged with them, she was sure of it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this a few years ago, but I've been thinking about it recently so I decided to post it here, why not.</p>
<p>Happy Valentine's Day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>